Dragones de Cristal
by Ke.Barnes
Summary: Maggie, una mutante con poderes de creación de cualquier mineral, se siente inútil a la hora de ayudar en el quehacer de la mansión, además de que sus intentos por impresionar a Logan son fallidos; sin embargo, se vuelve amiga de uno de sus enemigos, Pyro, y viven una gran aventura. (El fic es mejor que el resumen ;D)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia pertenecen a la serie animada X-MEN EVOLUTION, a excepción de los OCs que son de mi creación. **Aclarado ésto, usted puede comenzar a leer :)

* * *

En el jardín de la mansión del Instituto Xavier, muchos alumnos corrían despavoridos entre los arboles tratando de ganar una carrera de la práctica de entrenamiento de Wolverine. Pero cierta chica logró ganarles a todos.

Ella corría rápidamente mientras cristalizaba los pies de sus compañeros para ganar más ventaja y al momento reía a carcajadas de diversión.

Ya había superado al resto de sus compañeros, pero solo le quedaba uno por rebasar. Bobby.

Él también rió al notar que ella no podía alcanzarlo, la distancia que le separaba era mucha.

—No sé de qué ríes, Hielo. — dijo sonriente la mutante de cabello carmesí y alzó su mano, iluminándose en color rosa y posteriormente el cristal se materializó y formó un camino hasta los pies del chico. Él lo esquivó de un salto, tropezó pero aun así no logró caer.

La chica frunció el ceño y siguió corriendo, con zancadas más grandes, pero él seguía en la ventaja. Pero ella no dejaría que el Señor Logan se decepcionara de ella, así que volvió a dispararle cristal a sus pies y esta vez logró su cometido.

Bobby quedó cristalizado al suelo y al principio no sabía que pasaba hasta que vio el mineral en sus pies.

— ¡Cuarzo! — y justo la chica pasó a un lado de él, mostrándole su lengua rosada en señal de burla.

—Adiós Bobby —respondió la joven y posteriormente soltó una carcajada de victoria.

—Mm, este juego lo pueden jugar dos — dijo Bobby para sí mismo y después sus manos materializaron hielo. Éste hizo un camino que se desplazó rápidamente hasta llegar a los pies de Maggie.

Logró su cometido y la chica cayó al suelo.

— ¡Bobby! — exclamó la joven cuando su rostro cayó de lleno al suelo.

— ¡JA! ¡Tú tampoco ganaste!

Un silbato interrumpió su pelea. Wolverine apareció entre los arbustos con un semblante muy intimidante. Estaba molesto, más de lo que solía estar todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntó acercándose a Maggie y Bobby, detrás de él lo siguió Bestia. —. ¿Por qué nadie tiene la bandera del ganador?

—Bobby no dejó que ganara — respondió Maggie en el suelo, tratando de levantarse, pero sus piernas congeladas no servían de mucha ayuda.

—Tu tampoco lo hiciste — confrontó él, también forcejeando con el cristal.

Wolverine miró el panorama, el resto de los alumnos también estaba congelado o cristalizado. Eso le hizo soltar un suspiro de fastidio.

—Ustedes sí que son necios — dijo sacando sus garras de sus nudillos y clavándolas en el hielo que cubría las piernas de Maggie.

Al quebrarse, Maggie salió rápidamente y se puso de pie, junto a Wolverine.

—Quítales las esposas, ¿quieres? — dijo Logan sin mirarla.

— ¿Quitarles las…?— repitió la chica confundida, hasta que entendió lo que él quería decirle. —. Oh, sí, enseguida.

Extendió sus manos y en menos de un segundo, el cristal abandonó el cuerpo de sus victimas.

— ¡Listo, señor! — gruñó la chica y formó unas garras de cristal parecidas a las de Logan. —. Deme esas garras.

Wolveirne, al verla, gruñó y frunció el ceño. La chica seguía sonriendo, esperando que él las "chocara" con ella.

Lo que escuchó después fue las garras de Logan cortando sus garras de cristal.

.

Maggie reposaba su cabeza en la mesa comedor. Aprovechaba la soledad de la cocina, en unos pocos minutos todos llegarían para desayunar y posteriormente ir a la escuela.

Jugueteaba con una manzana, cristalizándola y des cristalizándola. El característico BAMF de Kurt se escuchó a un lado de ella.

—Guten abend — saludó el chico y se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Buenos días Kurt.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Te vez muy apagada hoy — preguntó con su acento alemán, mientras arrebataba la manzana de Maggie y comenzaba a comerla. —. ¿El entrenamiento con Logan fue bastante fuerte?

—Al contrario… fue bastante divertido.

— ¿Entonces por qué esa cara larga?

—Es que…

Y entonces fue interrumpida por todos sus demás compañeros. Jean, Scott y Kitty entraron a la delantera y rápidamente muchas cosas empezaron a elevarse por los aires, gracias al poder mental de Jean. Ella había comenzado a acomodar los platos para todos en la mesa, además de los vasos y otros utensilios. Se comenzó a escuchar también el fuego de la estufa y alimentos cocinándose, leche enfriándose y latas abriéndose.

Todos tenían una actividad por hacer gracias a sus poderes, pero Maggie no.

Y eso le hacía sentir mal.

.

— ¿Me mandó llamar? — preguntó el chico rubio entrando a una habitación oscura, de la cual no sentía miedo alguno, si no curiosidad, además de ansia por usar su fuego para iluminarla, cuando de inmediato, el sonido del magnetismo le anunció que no estaba solo.

—Sí. Tengo una misión para ti, Pyro. — respondió una voz gruesa en la oscuridad. El mencionado sonrió. –. Quiero que vayas por este hombre.

Magneto le entregó una fotografía al rubio.

—Hazlo pronto.

—Entendido. — respondió con una sonrisa, mientras miraba al hombre de la foto.

—Es un asustadizo, tratará de huir de ti. Procura no asustarlo mucho, sería preferible que no hicieran mucho alboroto en la ciudad. — recomendó Magneto, comenzando a levitar en la habitación y desapareciendo dentro de la misma.

.

Maggie salió de la escuela con un aire cansado, aun le quedaba una práctica de artes marciales, pero le costaba mucho decidir si ir o no, pero entonces recordó que tenía que hacer la cena con el resto y prefirió quedarse hasta tarde. Se sentía cansada porque, sus poderes se manifiestan también por sus emociones, así que quería evitar no sentirse tan triste y mostrar su piel de cuarzo al público, por lo que le costaba mucho esfuerzo fisico y mental.

Mientras caminaba al edificio donde estaba ubicado el gimnasio, no percibió que alguien le seguía, muy cuidadosamente.

Al entrar al salón de artes marciales, sintió otra presencia que no era la del profesor.

— ¿Hola? — habló en voz alta y que nadie le contestó.

De un momento a otro, el resto de los alumnos entró al salón y comenzaron a dejar sus cosas. Maggie los observó, nadie parecía sentir lo que ella, pero realmente se asustó cuando observó que una de las ventanas del salón estaba abierta, y justo hace un segundo no lo estaba, dándole a entender que ciertamente no había estado sola.

.

Ya era bastante tarde y apenas estaba camino a la mansión.

— ¿Dónde está Maggie? —Preguntó Jean al momento de servir los platos.

—Debe estar en su habitación — respondió Scott esquivando al chico que, con solo tocarlo, se duplicaba. Quería evitar más multitud.

—No — contestó Jean luego de buscarla con su mente. —. No está en la mansión, o al menos no puedo percibirla si está dentro de su armadura.

—Ella no está en la mansión — dijo Kurt apareciendo arriba del candelabro encima de la mesa. —. Está entrenando en la escuela.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó Scott, de nuevo evitando a los chicos que aún seguían llegando a la mesa.

— ¡Hola! Es martes en la noche, — Kurt se tele transportó a su asiento. —, hoy entrena artes marciales, quiere ser muy fuerte para ganar otro campeonato.

—Oh, ya está aquí — interrumpió Jean. —. Acabo de percibirla entrar a la mansión.

Y en efectivo, Maggie había llegado, un poco agitada, ya que había corrido desde la reja de entrada hasta la puerta principal de la mansión, ya que no le gustaba recorrer todo ese tramo sin compañía y con el cielo casi oscuro.

—Niña, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?

La voz le Logan le sorprendió un poco. Él estaba bajando las escaleras con una botella de soda en la mano. Se tomó la libertad de esperar unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y responderle.

— ¡Señor Logan! Estaba entrenando en la escuela… verá, los novatos siempre quieren que los veteranos como yo les enseñemos…

—Sí, sí, felicidades, ve a ayudar en la cocina.

Él se encaminó hacia la sala de estar mientras bebía de su soda y Maggie se desanimó un poco. Nunca lograba impresionarlo.

—Claro que sí señor Logan. — respondió gentil y un poco menos energética como siempre, necesitaba recuperar energías.

— ¡Maggie! — Kurt se tele transportó a su lado, haciendo que la chica soltara un grito y su piel se volviera cuarzo.

— ¡Kurt! ¿Quieres matarme? — exclamó la chica volviendo a su piel normal y respirando más agitada.

—Claro que no — respondió el chico sonriente. —. Vine a recibirte, es bastante aburrida la mansión cuando estás fuera.

La tomó del hombro y se tele transportaron al comedor.

Una ola de pláticas, gritos y risas azotaron la mente de Maggie. Igual que en la mañana.

—Oh, Maggie, ¿podrías traer las servilletas por favor? — Dijo Jean cortésmente, estaba un poco atareada. —. Las olvidé en la alacena.

—Claro — respondió Maggie, sin mucha emoción.

Fue por las servilletas a la alacena y las colocó en el centro de la mesa, posteriormente, se sentó en su asiento correspondiente, a un lado de Kurt y enfrente de Kitty.

Desde que se mudó a la mansión, las cenas tranquilas se habían esfumado junto con su vida normal. Extrañaba todo, pero sabía que si se iba, ahora extrañaría eso.

Decidió olvidar su inutilidad en tareas culinarias y cenar con sus compañeros para recuperar la energía perdida.

.

Ya que con toda esa multitud de gente cualquier actividad se realiza en un dos por tres, Maggie subió a su habitación tan solo media hora después de que llegó a la mansión. Tomó un baño y justo después, tenía pensado dormir, pero la energía que ahora tenía debido al baño y la cena era demasiada y sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño.

Además, aún era bastante temprano. Las 7:45 de la noche, aunque el cielo ya estaba oscuro y daba la impresión que era más tarde. Se asomó a su ventana y sintió como la ciudad la llamaba para ir a ella y comprar aquello que olvidó en la mañana.

— ¡Rayos! ¡No fui a la tienda de revistas! Y de seguro que mañana ya no habrá —exclamó, un poco molesta por haber olvidado lo que cada dos semanas hacía.

Terminó de vestirse, colocó una chaqueta negra para cubrirse del frío de la noche y además cargó con sus patines. Salió por su ventana, bajando cuidadosamente escalando el muro.

Como se mencionó antes, le aterraba cruzar el jardín a oscuras y sola. Colocó sus patines en sus pies y su piel se cubrió de la armadura de cristal y eso, de alguna manera, le ayudó a tener valor.

.

Tiempo después, se encontraba en la ciudad, que parecía estar más viva de noche que de día. Mientras patinaba, decidió pasar por la tienda de discos, que estaba unas cuadras antes de la de revistas. Compró un disco que estaba de moda y después patinó a la tienda de revistas.

Al comprar su revista preferida, decidió leerla mientras patinaba de regreso a la mansión, además de escuchar con su discman el nuevo disco que había comprado. Al patinar al ritmo de la música, se acercó a un callejón, cuando una persona salió corriendo de él, en la misma dirección que Maggie.

Ésta se detuvo abruptamente y lo observó huir.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo retirando los audífonos de sus oídos y se asomó al callejón, cuando una flama con forma de león salió de la oscuridad y le hizo soltar un grito de terror y como consecuencia convertirse en cristal.

Una risa un tanto grotesca se dejó escuchar detrás del felino de fuego. Lo que le sorprendió fue que no recibió ataque alguno.

—No huyas… solo quiero que vayas con mi jefe — dijo el chico, ignorando completamente a Maggie, y siguiendo al hombre que corría.

— ¡Oye! — Exclamó Maggie siguiendo a uno de los mutantes que había visto con Magneto — ¿qué haces? Deja a ese hombre.

El mutante no le prestó atención.

— ¡Oye! — persistió.

— ¿Qué? — el piro maniaco, confundido se giró a encarar a quien le hablaba. — ¿Quién habla? ¿Qué quieres niña? Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

— ¿Qué trabajo? Aun no es Halloween si tu trabajo es asustar a las personas.

—Él no es una persona normal y además, esto no te incumbe, largo. — el siguió caminando y manipulando su fuego. —. Ven aquí, Magneto quiere hablar contigo.

Los ojos de Maggie se abrieron como platos.

—Magneto…no, no dejaré que ese pobre hombre caiga en sus manos.

Maggie, aun con su piel de cristal, echó carrera hacia Pyro y este se giró a encararla de nuevo antes de que la atacara.

— ¡Alto! — exclamó volviendo su fuego con ella. —. No quiero hacerte daño.

Maggie cayó al suelo después de ser aturdida con el fuego.

—Agh, demonios, se me está escapando…

Pyro corrió y dejó a la chica en el suelo.

—No, no voy a permitirlo…— Maggie se levantó del suelo y de nuevo echó carrera para salvar al hombre.

Al alcanzar a Pyro, materializó un camino de cristales y cristalizó los pies del chico para detenerlo. Él se sorprendió demasiado al quedarse inmovilizado de las piernas y perdió el equilibrio. Casi caía pero lo recuperó rápidamente.

— ¡¿Qué haces, niña?!

—Intento salvar al hombre — respondió la chica sonriendo y rebasándolo.

El hombre corría despavorido, asustado porque ya no era solo el piro maniaco quien le perseguía, ahora una figura de cristal andante con forma de una chica se había unido a la cacería.

— ¡No…no! — exclamó deteniéndose y elevando sus manos.

Maggie dejó de tocar el suelo. Ahora estaba levitando.

— ¡¿Q-qué haces?! ¡Bájame!

—Con gusto…

El hombre, que ya no parecía tan perturbado y asustado, sino todo lo contrario, realizó un movimiento con sus brazos y lanzó a la joven en dirección a Pyro.

— ¡Oye, espera no! — exclamó el joven cuando Maggie cayó arriba de él.

—Lo siento, no tenía frenos— respondió ella levantándose el pecho del piro maniaco.

—Sí, lo noté — agregó él, frotando su cabeza por el golpe que recibió contra el suelo.

— ¿Sabes? Algo me dice que tengo que ayudarte a detenerlo. Nadie me lanza por los aires sin una buena razón.

—Eso suena fantástico.

—Vamos, tú distráelo con el fuego.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi jefa?

Pyro lanzo una enorme llamarada de fuego y posteriormente formó un enorme dragón con él. El hombre trató de esquivarlo haciendo levitar autos con sus manos y lanzándolos al mutante. Maggie aprovechó esa distracción y saltó hacia él tirándolo con una tacleada.

— ¡No, no, suéltame!— exclamó, nuevamente era el hombre asustadizo.

—Yo creo que no. — respondió Maggie creando un bloque de cristal en los brazos y piernas del hombre. —. Cuando te metes con los Hombres X... — Pyro se paró a un lado de ella y esbozó una sonrisa, por ser considerado un Hombre X, pero la mutante lo miró alzando una ceja y corrigió su frase. — con un Hombre X y un subordinado de Magneto, sufres las consecuencias. —. Pyro desvaneció su sonrisa y la miró un poco ofendido.

.

Pyro metió al hombre dentro de una camioneta y posteriormente sacudió sus manos como muestra de trabajo terminado, Maggie esperaba a un lado, revisando que su discman estuviera intacto.

—Creo que somos un gran equipo...— dijo Pyro, pero no recordaba el nombre de la chica e hizo un ademán para que ella se lo dijera.

—Soy Maggie, también conocida como Cuarzo.

—Excelente, yo soy John.

—Claro, somos un gran equipo, John.

—Dime, Maggie, ¿te apetecería ir a asustar y cristalizar gente?— preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja, recargándose en la puerta trasera de la camioneta e inclinándose un poco a la altura de Maggie, también formando una pequeña figura de fuego entre sus manos, para convencer de alguna manera a la chica.

—Me gustaría estrenarnos como dúo dinámico pero ya es tarde y debo volver a la mansión. — Respondió ella alejándose de John, en dirección a su casa. —. Digamos que ellos no saben que salí.

—Puedo llevarte.

— ¿Enserio?— Maggie se mostró emocionada, pero después cambió su semblante, se desanimó al volver más rápido a la mansión donde, según ella, no encajaba.

—Claro, sólo debes pedírmelo. — dijo John, no se había dado cuenta de que la chica estaba desanimada—. Oye, ¿qué pasa?

—Es que… en esa mansión… — Maggie resopló. —. En ocasiones pienso que no encajo. ¿Sabes? Todos tienen poderes asombrosos, con ellos pueden ayudar en la casa y cosas así, pero yo no puedo hacerlo.

Pyro alzó una ceja. Vaya que los hombres x estaban algo zafados. Pero no pudo dejar a la chica así, a su nueva amiga.

—Oye, ¿Qué dices? Eres asombrosa, tus poderes me fueron de gran ayuda. Comencemos por decir que esos grilletes de cristal que le pusiste a este tipo son asombrosos.

— ¿De verdad?

—Oh, vamos, ¿crees que a esta hora ya lo tendría encerrado en la camioneta? Estaba claro que te necesitaba.

Maggie sonrió, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Recibir palabras de ánimo de un casi-extraño - y además considerado enemigo -como Pyro le sirvió de ayuda.

.

Varios minutos después, Pyro dejó a Cuarzo en el portón de la mansión del Instituto Xavier. Ella bajó de la camioneta y antes de cerrar la puerta miró al chico.

—Gracias, John— dijo sonriente y agradecida.

—No hay de qué, espero algún día poder encontrarnos de nuevo, y, ya sabes, patear traseros y esas cosas, con tus asombrosos poderes — John hizo énfasis.

—Suena bastante bien. — dijo la mutante sonriente. —. Bueno, me voy... adiós.

Maggie cerró la puerta y rápidamente corrió al portón para posterior brincarlo. Cuando ya estuvo dentro de la mansión, Pyro arrancó la camioneta y se fue.

De repente, Maggie había dejado de sentir miedo al cruzar sola, y de noche, el jardín de la mansión.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Logan ya estaba preparando el nuevo ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Maggie fue la primera que llegó, y a él, no le sorprendió.

—Buenos días, señor Logan— saludó la joven con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días— gruñó Logan.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Lo explicaré cuando lleguen todos.

—Oh, está bien.

Maggie puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y miró a su alrededor, buscando algún tema de conversación con Logan, cuando el BAMF de la tele transportación de Kurt los interrumpió.

—Buenos días Maggie, Profesor Logan... — saludó aun estirando sus huesos.

—Hola, Kurt, ¿Estás listo?

—Algo así, casi me quedaba dormido y llegaba tarde, pero parece que nadie más ha llegado…, Hey, te ves más animada, ¿dormiste bien anoche?

—Bastante bien, gracias— respondió Maggie, omitiendo por completo que había recuperado sus energía y después se fue a gastarlas en la ciudad antes de ir a dormir.

Minutos después, llegaron el resto de los compañeros mutantes.

—Bien, sólo lo explicaré una vez, hagan parejas y trabajen juntos, tendrán que esquivar las trampas y pelear contra ustedes mismos para llegar a la bandera, el primero que llegue gana, sencillo.

— ¿Le gustaría ser mi compañera, bella dama de cristal? — preguntó cordialmente Kurt a Maggie.

—Claro que sí, chico azul.

Los equipos empezaron en distintos puntos del jardín y al escuchar el silbato de Logan todos comenzaron a correr.

Maggie se cubrió con su armadura de cristal y corrió por el sendero mientras Kurt le seguía de cerca, y en algunos momentos se tele trasportaba para verificar que el camino estuviera libre.

— ¡No dejaré que me ganes, Cuarzo! — exclamó Bobby apareciendo de unos arbustos frente a Maggie.

— ¿Celoso, Bobby?

—No, optimista.

Bobby formó un bloque de hielo frente al camino de Cuarzo, pero ella no pudo esquivarlo por la velocidad que llevaba, así que, con su propia armadura, traspasó el muro de hielo.

—Fallaste — dijo Cuarzo alcanzando a Bobby.

Los arbustos se removieron y aparecieron armas que usualmente "protegían" la mansión. Eran parte del entrenamiento, aparte de sus compañeros, tendrían que competir contra esas cosas.

Dispararon y los rayos no lesionaron a Cuarzo, debido a su armadura de cristal.

Kurt apareció arriba de las ramas y tomó con su cola a Cuarzo.

—Nos vamos, camino libre.

Se tele transportaron y llegaron al camino libre, pero más armas de la mansión aparecieron.

—Yo me encargo. — dijo Maggie. Con un camino de cristal cristalizó las armas y el camino quedó rápidamente libre.

Kurt apareció y tomó a Maggie del hombro y se tele transportaron a la meta.

El silbato de Logan anunció que el entrenamiento había terminado.

— ¡Sí, lo hicimos!— exclamó Kurt saltando de emoción y chocando su mano con Maggie, ella también estaba emocionada.

— ¡Somos un gran equipo, chico azul!

Logan se retiraba cuando Maggie lo interceptó.

— ¡Señor Logan! ¡Lo hicimos! — exclamó la chica emocionada, alzando su mano cuando Wolverine simplemente la ignoró.

Maggie ésta vez lo resintió. Su emoción se esfumó rápidamente y con un semblante triste lo observó irse.

—Maggie, debemos prepararnos para ir a la escuela.

—Sí, Kurt, ya voy...

.

En el salón de clases, Maggie rayaba su cuaderno en vez de prestar atención al maestro. Ilustraba a un joven de cabello alborotado con fuego en sus manos y al lado una chica de cristal.

Posteriormente miró hacia la ventana. Le gustaría volver a pasar una noche de aventura con Pyro, el chico que si consideraba asombrosos sus poderes.

.

Al salir de la escuela, estaba acompañada de Kurt y Kitty, quienes habían olvidado su almuerzo y morían de hambre.

—Muero de hambre— se quejaba Kitty.

—Lo sé, yo igual— respondió Kurt tocándose su estómago. —. Muero por una hamburguesa.

—Espero y haya comida en el refrigerador— agregó Maggie, mientras miraba hacia la calle y cierto chico rubio de la otra acera llamó su atención.

— ¡No lo soporto!— exclamó Kurt, tomando a ambas chicas de las muñecas, cuando el joven que Maggie observaba alzó una mano para saludarla. Era John. — Nos tele transportare a la mansión.

—No, no, espera— interrumpió Maggie. —. Yo me quedaré.

— ¿Porque? — Preguntó Kitty un poco desconcertada. —. Hoy no tienes que entrenar.

—Sí, lo sé, es que me veré con un amigo.

— ¿Qué amigo?— preguntó Kurt, Maggie miraba al chico que cruzaba la calle hacia ella.

—Un amigo... — repitió Maggie. —Nos vemos en la mansión, adiós.

Maggie se alejó de ellos para encontrarse con John.

—Hey, John, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó la chica acercándose a él, quien sonreía como de costumbre y llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí y te encontré. — respondió sin borrar su sonrisa, encogiendo sus hombros.

—Yo estudio aquí— argumentó ella sonriente.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —el joven mutante sonrió hacia Maggie. Kitty y Kurt aún no se habían ido, escuchaban su conversación a una distancia retirada. — ¿Qué le parece ir a tomar algo, señorita? — John tomó a Maggie del brazo y la invitó a caminar hacia la cafetería, mientras los dos espías se miraban el uno a otro sorprendidos.

— ¿Debemos decirle al profesor?— preguntó Kitty.

— ¿Qué hace Maggie con un tipo así?— preguntó a su vez Kurt con aire ofendido.

— ¿Estás celoso, Kurt?— agregó Kitty con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo es posible que ella salga con un tipo así y no conmigo?

Kitty volteó los ojos y tomó a Kurt de la muñeca.

—Vamos, chico del corazón roto, vayamos a la mansión a hablar con el profesor.

.

—No le veo ningún problema, chicos— dijo el Profesor Xavier a Kurt y Kitty. —. Aunque es apreciable su preocupación por Maggie.

—Pero, ¿no está siendo controlada mentalmente o algo así? — preguntó Kitty, no tan convencida.

—Lo hubiera notado. Además, es difícil entrar a la mente de Maggie cuando está dentro de su armadura. O es que… ¿han notado cambios en Maggie?

—Sólo que ayer estaba cansada cuando llegó a la mansión, pero hoy en la mañana, con el entrenamiento de Wolverine se recuperó… o tal vez empeoró, en la escuela estaba muy callada. — respondió Kurt.

— ¿Tuvo problemas con Logan?

—Claro que no, ambos ganamos la lección de hoy.

El profesor frunció el ceño mientras sostenía sus manos cerca de su barbilla.

.

Maggie reía y John le acompañaba. Habían terminado de comer una hamburguesa en una cafetería y ahora terminaban sus bebidas gaseosas.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el entrenamiento con el hombre de las garras?— preguntó John y Maggie dejó de reír.

—Mmm…bien… — respondió evitando la mirada de John y jugueteando con el popotillo.

— ¿Estás bien? — John tomó la mano de Maggie, ella se sorprendió y rápido la apartó.

—Bastante bien, lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? — respondió la chica cambiando su semblante.

John decidió olvidarlo.

— ¿Quieres salir ya?

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron de la cafetería. Maggie ahora se notaba diferente, tenía una leve sonrisa en la cara.

—Está bien, ya he de volver a la mansión, tengo cosas qué hacer. — dijo deteniéndose para despedirse de John.

—De acuerdo Maggie. Me ha agradado pasar la tarde contigo.

John puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió hacía Maggie como si en ella viera el más hermoso fuego vivaz que tanto amaba. Pero después notó que el rostro de Maggie se descomponía.

— ¿Qué pasa, Maggie? Acaso no te ha…

— ¡No, no! A mí también me agradado bastante estar contigo... espero que se repita. — respondió rápidamente para evitar malentendidos, así que ahora debía decirle la verdad. —. Lo que pasa es que no quiero volver a la mansión, otra vez.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Esos maníacos te tratan mal? Dímelo y todos arderán. — dijo John apretando furiosamente su puño, pero Maggie lo tranquilizó, tomando lentamente su puño y bajándolo.

—Al contrario, son mi familia, el problema es que... creo que soy un poco fastidiosa para el señor Logan. Creo que no termino por agradarle y yo lo estimo demasiado.

— ¿Quieres decir que no te aprecia? ¿O es que sigues triste por lo que me contaste anoche?

—No lo sé, yo trato de simpatizar, platicar pero él no me responde. Y… lo de anoche, ya lo superé.

Trató de sonreír, tratando de que John olvidara eso y dejara de preguntarle cosas, pero él se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Maggie, tu poder es superior para andar haciendo esas pequeñeces. — dijo lo más sincero posible, con su típica sonrisa, pero un poco menos maníaca, y logró su cometido, la joven x-men sonrió convencida.

.

Maggie entró a la mansión un poco silenciosa.

—Deben estar en la Sala de Peligro— murmuró para sí misma mientras se dirigía a su habitación, no había presencia de ninguno de sus compañeros.

Una tele transportación de Kurt se atravesó en su camino a mitad de las escaleras.

— ¡Hey, Maggie! Guten tag, ¿cómo te fue con en tu cita con el chico de las flamas?— preguntó. Estaba usando su inductor de imagen, realmente amaba ese pequeño aparato.

—Hola Kurt, ¿de qué hablas y de paso, dónde están todos, qué están haciendo?— Maggie decidió ignorar por completo su pregunta y hacer que la olvidara.

—Oh, nada en realidad, ellos están...

—Esperando a que respondas la pregunta— interrumpió Kitty saliendo del piso, con una sonrisa picarona.

— ¿Cuál pregunta?

—No te hagas, tu cita con John, ya sabes...—respondió poniendo su mano en la boca para que, según ella, nadie más escuchara.

—No fue ninguna cita, sólo me pidió consejos para ganar las peleas, es todo. — Maggie esquivó a Kitty y continuó el camino a su habitación.

—Y dime, ¿acaso en las peleas estaban involucradas sus lenguas?

Maggie se estremeció al escuchar a Kitty y de inmediato se sonrojó, aunque eso que Kitty insinuaba no era verdad.

— ¡Claro que no!— exclamó y decidió apretar el paso hacia su habitación.

Kitty y Kurt decidieron no seguirla, su reacción les había dado una respuesta equivocada. Estaban totalmente convencidos de que John y Kurt eran pareja, cuando, a final de cuentas, no lo eran.

.

La joven entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Dejó caer mochila de su hombro al suelo y soltó un suspiro.

De su pantalón sacó su celular y revisó los mensajes persistentes de Kitty, cuando un pequeño ruido se escuchó frente a su ventana. Al levantar la mirada casi al instante de haber escuchado el ruido, observó que su ventana estaba abierta, dejando la cortina moverse ampliamente por la ventisca de la tarde. Cuando entró, juró que estaba cerrada.

Se acercó a cerrarla ignorando la razón de porqué y por quién fue abierta y fue a recostarse en su cama. Del buró a un costado tomó un discman y colocó los audífonos en sus oídos y procedió a escuchar música, de nuevo ignorando la extraña presencia que le hacía compañía a través de la ventana.

.

Decidió llegar tarde a la cena, de nuevo se sentía inútil a la hora de ayudar a hacer la mesa, no importa las lindas palabras que su nuevo amigo le había dicho, realmente no se sentía preparada para afrontar no ayudarles en nada. Llegó cuando estaban repartiendo pizza a cada quién en su plato.

—Maggie, ¿dónde estabas? — Preguntó Scott sentado en su silla mientras Jean le servía su rebanada. —, pensábamos que te acostarías sin cenar, oh, gracias Jean.

—Lo siento, el tiempo pasa volando. Pero... ya estoy aquí— respondió con cierto desinterés y desánimo. Retiró una silla de la mesa y se sentó, Kurt y Kitty estaban frente a ella con una expresión picarona muy preocupante.

—Debió estar hablando por teléfono con su novio maníaco— susurró Kitty al oído de Kurt y éste rió cómplice, Maggie lo escuchó y frunció el ceño. La castaña estaba sentada frente a ella por lo que le fue fácil lanzarle una patada a su pie, pero Kitty usó sus poderes y su patada se traspasó hasta la silla, empujándola y haciéndola caer directo al suelo.

Todos empezaron a reír, pensando que Kitty había perdido el control de sus poderes y por eso torpemente había caído al suelo, mientras, Jean y Scott inútilmente hacían callar las burlas de todos. Maggie comió su pizza con una sonrisa picarona, sacando de su mente los hostigamientos de sus amigos.

.

De nuevo, como todas las mañanas, tocaba entrenamiento con Logan antes de ir a la escuela. La joven pelirroja se quedó dormida porque no escuchó su despertador, no fue porque sonara muy bajo, sino porque olvidó prepararlo la noche anterior.

A un lado de su ventana, los pájaros descansaban y mordisqueaban las plantas que adornaban la cornisa de la ventana, pero rápidamente emprendieron el vuelo muy asustados, huyendo de una amenaza mayor de la que representaba un simple humano. La ventana se abrió abruptamente pero no despertó a Maggie. La sombra que había en la habitación comenzó a poseer vida propia y se extendió a los pies de la cama de la mutante. Subió, lenta pero segura, por las sabanas que colgaban en el suelo, hasta que llegó a una extremidad de la joven. Era el momento perfecto. Se enredó a su pie, primero suavemente, esperando a que no despertara, y posteriormente apretó más fuerte para poder raptarla.

Pero ella despertó rápidamente.

— ¡Se me hizo tarde! — gritó a la nada y rápidamente quitó las sabanas de su cuerpo para salir de la cama directo al cuarto de baño. La sombra que le ataba el pie, rápido la soltó y volvió a su origen. —. Tarde, tarde, tarde, el señor Logan me matará por llegar tarde— murmuraba la chica antes de salir de su habitación.

La sombra se materializó en una esquina de la habitación, sin embargo, no lo hizo como una presencia humana, si no como una silueta, cuyos ojos y boca eran iluminados en blanco. Poseía un semblante bastante terrorífico, además de estar molesta porque su objetivo había escapado, nuevamente.

.

Maggie salió al jardín, siendo guiada por los gritos y quejidos de sus compañeros en entrenamiento. Se detuvo al ver a Logan de espaldas a ella. Ya se había convencido que nunca lograría impresionarlo con sus habilidades. Logan era un individuo que había visto de todo, y una _mocosa _como ella no lo sorprendería nunca.

Regresó a la mansión por su mochila y sus patines para ir a la escuela, cuando fue interceptada por el profesor Xavier.

—Buenos días, Maggie, ¿todo bien? —saludó cordialmente.

—Buenos días profesor, sí, todo bien, al parecer— instintivamente, Maggie devolvió la mirada hacia el jardín donde todos entrenaban.

—No te preocupes si te perdiste el entrenamiento, Maggie — dijo Charles tomando del hombro a una de sus primeros alumnos.

—De acuerdo profesor — respondió sonriente.

— ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar? Puedes acercarte conmigo cuando quieras, Maggie. —Charles sabía que a su alumna algo le molestaba, su mente parecía estar enrollada por muchos acontecimientos que no le había contado a nadie, pero él no podía leerlos porque el gen mutante de la joven, el cristal de su cuerpo, la protegía de que su mente fuera saqueada en su totalidad.

—Realmente, llegar a la escuela, no estudié para el examen de física, me iré temprano para estudiar en la biblioteca, nos vemos profesor. — Maggie corrió a la entrada principal de la mansión, colocó sus patines y emprendió su camino a la escuela.

—Ve con cuidado, Maggie — Charles frunció el ceño y la observó irse. Y justo, Wolverine pasaba a un lado de él, gruñendo como siempre, mientras secaba el sudor de su cuello con una toalla. —. Oh, Logan, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento de hoy?

—"Todo bien" Charles, esos mocosos no están listos aún —respondió Logan sin detenerse a hablar con él. —.nadie puede ganar ni en un simple entrenamiento.

— ¿Nadie? ¿Estás seguro de las estadísticas, Logan? —insistió el profesor. Logan se detuvo y lo miró de reojo.

—Está bien, lo intentan.

El profesor levantó una ceja. Logan se incomodó y decidió ya no hablar más. Se alejó a su habitación dejando solo al profesor.

.

—Bien, enciende las luces.

Las luces se encendieron después de que la orden fue emitida. Pero el hombre atado a una silla de metal no tuvo tiempo de adaptar sus ojos de una abrumadora oscuridad a la luz cegadora que ofrecían las lámparas de la instalación.

Estaba asustado. No tenía idea de dónde estaba. Intentó escapar de ahí, tratando de poder zafarse de las ataduras metálicas que lo aprisionaban, pero no pudo utilizar sus poderes.

—Es inútil, Claudius.

Aquella voz le hizo estremecer.

— ¡Magnus! —exclamó tras reconocer la voz.

—Felicidades, Claudius.

—Magnus, ¿qué quieres? Creí que… dijiste que ya no me buscarías nunca más, todo se acabó.

—Hasta ahora. Digamos que no tenía contemplado que sus poderes mutantes evolucionarían… simplemente, no pensé que ella seguía viva. — Magneto, con aire bastante amenazador, levitó hasta estar frente al mutante aprisionado.

— ¿A quién te refieres?— Claudius se hacía, inútilmente, hacia atrás, tratando de escapar del aura intimidante del maestro del magnetismo.

—No hace falta que mientas, Claudius, lo sé todo. Todo acerca de tú y tu negocio sucio con la mafia Rusia. Y sobre todo de tu aliada, de _ella._

—Escucha, escucha…—Claudius se agitaba cada vez más, tenía miedo de perder el control, pero otra parte de sí le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera. — No es lo que tú crees, _ella _no está conmigo por lo que crees. Me pidió una segunda oportunidad y se la di, es todo.

Magneto se mantuvo en silencio un instante. Un instante bastante incómodo para Claudius. Magneto levitó hasta estar frente al mutante, muy junto a su rostro, para observarlo bien a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella merecía otra oportunidad?

Claudius tembló por su presencia tan cercana, cuando notó que el rostro de Magneto estaba diferente. Parecía estar siendo controlado por alguien más. Pero no mentalmente, debido a que su casco lo protegía de las mentes de los telépatas, pero no de alguien que controlaba a las personas por medio de sus sombras.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? — dijo una voz femenina oculta en la sombra que proporcionaba Claudius y la silla donde estaba maniatado. Magneto volteó sus ojos hacia la figura oscura que se fue materializando frente a él.

—S-Sombría…— soltó con dificultad.

La sombra esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que me recuerdes, Magnus. Y me alegraría más hablar contigo sobre nuestra vida después de aquel…atroz acontecimiento, pero tengo prisa — mientras hablaba, manipulaba a Magneto para que liberara a Claudius. —. Digamos que esos dragones de cristal no se van a _hacer _solos.

—Sombría…— exclamó Magneto, apretando los dientes aun siendo incapaz de hablar libremente, y con gran furia por ser manipulado.

—Magus… gusto en verte de nuevo.

La silueta de la mujer le lanzó un _beso_ al maestro del magnetismo en forma de despedida y luego se esfumó junto con Claudius.

.

—Vamos, Claudius —exclamó la mujer sombra, luego de estar lejos de la ira de Magneto. —. Nos queda muy poco tiempo, no puedo creer que seas tan tonto para que Magneto te haya atrapado.

—No fue el, Sombría, fue uno de sus secuaces, y un Hombre X, específicamente, la mutante que produce cristales.

Sombría se sorprendió.

— ¿Estuviste cerca de esa chica?— dijo tomando al hombre de las solapas. Él se quejó por el trato brusco.

—Sí, lo estuve, ¿por qué?

— ¡Qué torpe eres! — Exclamó lanzándolo bruscamente al suelo. —. Esa chica puede servirnos de mucha ayuda, he estado tratando de encararla estos días. —Sombría caminó frustrada, alzando su puño, que, mientras más lo apretaba, pequeños gases, que al parecer eran sombras, salían y desaparecían al alejarse del cuerpo de la mujer.

—y… ¿y tú crees que ella va a querer ayudarnos?

—Claro que no— de nuevo se acercó a él y lo tomó de las solapas, esta vez para levantarlo del suelo, y además para explicarle en la cara para que no lo olvidara. —. Por eso habrá que usar medidas extremas, Claudius.

.

Maggie sintió cierta mejoría desde que faltó por accidente al entrenamiento con Logan. Al no confrontar su _desprecio _e indiferencias, hizo que su día fuera mejor, ya que no pensaba en eso, y además se preguntó si haciendo eso todos los días, se sentiría mejor. Pero, eso también iba contra sus principios. Reflexionó y prefirió asistir todos los días, como siempre. Pero… también estaba el Cuarto de peligro y sus entrenamientos con el equipo de artes marciales de la escuela, como medio para compensar sus faltas.

—No, no seas cobarde, Maggie — se dijo así misma, mientras jugueteaba con una almohada de su cama—. No siempre vas a caerles bien a todos, chica tonta. Pero, para ser sincera, no es como si el señor Logan se diera cuenta de que existes…

Más tarde, luego de acabar con su tarea, Maggie, acompañada de su discman, bajó de su habitación a las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión, donde podía disfrutar del aire libre y del paisaje.

Mientras escuchaba música, no se percató que una presencia se escondía en un arbusto a un costado de ella. Esa presencia se acercaba cada vez más, y aun con más confianza ya que ella no la escuchaba.

—Ugh, ¿qué es ese olor? ¡Bobby, ¿eres tú?! — exclamó la chica luego que un fétido aroma llegó a su nariz.

Al ver que nadie le respondió, se levantó del escalón donde reposaba y comenzó a oler en los alrededores. Al notar que se habían percatado de su estadía, la presencia se removió en el arbusto esperando escapar.

—Te encontré— Maggie sonrió, divertida porque tendría un poco de acción. Materializó el aire en cristal para atrapar al intruso dentro del arbusto. Al cristalizar al intruso, éste soltó un chillido que le resultó familiar. Manipuló sus manos para sacar su _escultura_ de cristal. No se sorprendió mucho al ver a Sapo ahí dentro.

— ¿Otro intento fallido al invadir a los hombres X, Sapo?

—Mnn mfadom dafame de mamni fobavom finfefa fe brifal — dijo el pobre chico, pero no era entendible para Maggie, por lo que des-cristalizó su cabeza para escucharlo.

— ¿Podrías repetirlo?—dijo sonriente

—Olvídalo — dijo Sapo recuperando el aliento. —. No vine aquí para atacar a los Hombres x, princesa de cristal, vine a entregarte una carta. — con sus ojos le mostró su mano, para que también la des-cristalizara.

—Oh — Maggie liberó al chico y él le entregó un sobre, un poco baboso. —. Gracias, ¿Quién la envía, Sapo?

— ¡John! — respondió el chico dando un gran salto hacia la salida de la mansión. —. Nos vemos luego, princesa de cristal.

La joven lo observó irse, cuando ya no lo vio, dirigió su mirada a la carta y se sentó de nuevo en el escalón. En el sobre se leía "Para Maggie". Estaba perdida leyendo su nombre que no notó que Logan estaba detrás de ella, hasta que su sombra se hizo visible en el suelo. La joven se asustó y se levantó rápidamente del escalón.

— ¡Señor Logan! — exclamó esbozando una sonrisa, más bien, fingiendo, además de que escondiera la carta detrás de sí.

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño, después olfateó un poco.

— ¿Por qué huele a como que Sapo estuvo aquí?

—Porque… estuvo aquí… — el nuevamente la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, el profesor me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo, y quiero hacerlo rápido, así que hagámoslo fácil, yo…—dijo olvidando el asunto de la visita exprés de Tolensky, pero Maggie no quería escucharlo.

—Lo siento señor Logan, tengo que salir.

Maggie evadió a Logan y salió corriendo dentro de la mansión, para subir a su habitación a por sus patines.

—Espera…argh— Logan frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Sí que odiaba a los mocosos.

.

La joven patinó hasta el lugar donde John le había descrito en su breve mensaje. Él ya le esperaba y llevaba puesto su uniforme de batalla.

—Vamos, chica — dijo Pyro sonriente, mientras Cuarzo quitaba su chaqueta y dejaba su uniforme de hombre x al descubierto.

—Siento llegar tarde, ¿hace cuánto tiempo escapó?

—Hace un par de horas, Magneto está muy molesto. — Ambos empezaron a caminar dentro del callejón, hacia la oscuridad.

— ¿Por qué lo tenía él?

—Porque, como lo viste el día que nos atacó, es un tipo muy poderoso, que fue compañero de Magneto en el pasado, pero él lo traicionó y Magneto quiere venganza, pero además, él tiene un negocio, no muy licito que digamos.

— ¿Qué hace?— preguntó la chica un poco curiosa.

—Trafica dragones de cristal.

— ¿Dragones…de cristal? ¿Qué tiene de ilícito?

—Que no es cualquier cristal — la voz de Pyro cambió, Cuarzo sintió de pronto que él en realidad no era el verdadero Pyro. Él le golpeó en la nuca antes de que ella reaccionara de otra manera y poder controlarla. Antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, Cuarzo pudo notar que la sombra de Pyro no coincidía con él.

.

— ¿Hablaste con Maggie, Logan?— preguntó Charles a Logan, cuando entraba a su despacho. Él gruñó antes de responder.

—No.

—Escucha, sé que no eres suficiente paciente, pero Maggie te aprecia demasiado, quiere ser en parte como tú, te adora en el sentido que eres una figura a seguir…

— ¿Cómo puedo ser un ejemplo a seguir para ella?— exclamó un como abrupto, tomando asiento a un lado de la silla de ruedas de Charles.

—No lo sé, pero lo eres Logan, tal vez deberías ser un poco más condescendiente con ella; ella quiere impresionarte, pero tu indiferencia hace que opte por faltar a tus clases.

—Pues que no lo haga, no hace mucha diferencia en ellas.

— ¿Estás seguro, Logan? — Charles puso su mano en el hombro de Logan. —. ¿Acaso no es ella quien _intenta_ ser la mejor en tus entrenamientos?

Logan lo pensaba, miraba a otro lugar donde no estuviera Charles para evitar su mirada.

—Está bien Charles, cambiaré con ella.

—Muy bien, Logan, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla? La traes y charlamos un… aaaargh — el profesor comenzó a dolerse de la cabeza, tanto que fue necesario que sus manos cubrieran sus sienes.

— ¡¿Charles?! ¿Estás bien? ¡Charles!— Logan rápido se acercó a él para auxiliarlo.

—Es… es Maggie, está en peligro. — dijo Charles librándose del dolor que esa llamada telepática le dio.

Logan de inmediato sacó sus garras de metal.

— ¿Dónde está?

—El problema es con quien, Logan, está con Sombría.

Los ojos de Logan se abrieron de par en par. No sabía por qué, pero el simple hecho de que Charles le mencionara hizo que las alarmas en su sistema se volvieran locas. Y eso no era buena señal. No le recordaba, pero de seguro que hizo acciones muy malas para que estuviera tan alerta y enfurecido.

.

Maggie estaba frente a una mesa de metal. No se movía. Sólo miraba fijamente a la nada.

—Comienza a trabajar chica — dijo la mujer sombra, escondida en la oscuridad. Maggie rápidamente alzó sus manos y éstas se iluminaron en rosa, creando cristales, pero ésta vez les estaba dando forma, un pequeño dragón, pero no llegó a completarlo, otro hombre se acercó y colocó un pequeño aparato de aire misterioso, debía ser una bomba por su composición, luego de estuviera instalada, Maggie acababa de darle forma. Se le era retirada su obra maestra y debía comenzar una nueva.

Dentro de una celda, John estaba inconsciente, pero estaba recuperándose.

— ¿M-Maggie….?— preguntó al aire mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, observó a la joven de cabello carmesí trabajando esculturas— ¿Maggie? —confundido, se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia ella, hasta que las rejas de la celda se lo impidieron.

— ¡Maggie!— ésta vez gritó, esperando que ella se girara, pero no lo hizo. Estaba siendo manipulada por el mismo ser que lo manipuló a él. —. ¡Lo siento, Maggie! Yo nunca quise traerte aquí.

Pero Maggie no pudo hacer nada, ella seguía haciendo esas bombas sin poder parar.

.

El profesor mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras buscaba a Maggie atreves de cerebro y detrás de él lo esperaba Logan y Ororo.

—Está usando sus poderes. — dijo el profesor luego de quitarse el casco. —. Cerebro la ubica en un almacén cerca de la costa. También detectó varios mutantes, entre ellos Pyro, un subordinado de Magneto, pero él no está usando ni ha usado sus poderes. Los que sí los usan son Sombría y Claudius, un viejo "amigo" de Magnus. _"Kitty, Kurt, ¿tienen algo que decir?"_

Logan y Ororo se giraron cuando Kitty atravesó la puerta y Kurt se tele-transportó dentro.

—Y bien, díganos. —agregó el profesor.

Kitty y Kurt se miraron algo preocupados.

—Encontramos esta nota en su habitación —habló Kurt y le entregó el sobre al profesor.

—Gracias por decirlo chicos, e insisto que su preocupación por su compañera es admirable, quizás ella llegue a agradecerlos, bien, Logan, Ororo, suban al Black bird.

.

Después de que ya había hecho las estatuas suficientes, Sombría dejó a Maggie en su propia celda, donde inhibía sus poderes. Estaba justo al lado de la celda de John, quien, luego de que estuvieron completamente solos, se acercó lo más que pudo a ella.

—Maggie, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó preocupado, estirando su brazo hasta la celda de la joven.

—John…— dijo ella sin mucha energía, pero sonriente. Estiró su brazo todo lo que pudo para tomar la mano enguantada de John. —. ¿Qué pasó?

—Yo no te traje aquí, ellos me manipularon, me obligaron a escribirte y usaron al Sapo para hacerte llegar la carta, todo para que lo creyeras— soltó John bastante abrumado de meter a la chica que quería en serios problemas, pero Maggie no quería que él se sintiera mal por eso. Soltó la mano de John para depositarla en su mejilla y acariciarla.

—No es tu culpa — dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa, y John se esforzó por corresponderle. —. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que el profesor mande la ayuda…

.

—Ahora que tenemos suficientes bombas, ¿Qué haremos con los prisioneros? — preguntó Claudius a Sombría, que pulía sus preciadas esculturas explosivas.

—La chica la llevaremos con nosotros, desastre del chico, que Magnus tarde en encontrarlo para tener un poco más de tiempo.

—De acuerdo, Sombría.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, haciendo que las luces rojas predominaran entre las blancas de iluminación.

—Tenemos intrusos, oh Dios… no creerás quién es, Sombría — dijo Claudius revisando el monitor.

—Oh, Wolverine, yo me encargaré de él, tú de la otra mujer. — ordenó Sombría, en otro monitor observaron a Ororo manipulando el clima mientras levitaba frente al almacén.

—De acuerdo.

.

Logan olfateaba el lugar, tratando de encontrar el aroma de Maggie, que estaba comenzando a disiparse.

—Tiene que estar cerca —se dijo para sí mismo. Siguió olfateando los contenedores que se ubicaban afuera del almacén, pero ninguno tenía rastro de ella. Caminó hasta una pared del almacén cuando el olor se hizo penetrante.

—Aquí estás — dijo preparándose para cortar la lámina del almacén con sus garras, cuando una fuerza externa le impidió moverse.

—Hola Wolverine, ¿a qué debo tu visita?— dijo Sombría apareciendo detrás de él y sonriendo malvadamente.

— ¡Tu! ¡Mujer! — exclamó apretando sus dientes, ya que no podía siquiera hablar.

—Veo que aún me recuerdas.

.

Por otro lado, mientras Tormenta trataba de formar un tornado, notó que un auto volaba hacia ella. Rápido lo esquivó y buscó con la mirada a su atacante, encontrándolo en la azotea del almacén, haciendo levitar con sus manos cuanta cosa podía para derrumbar a la Diosa. Pero ella los esquivaba todos. Tormenta dejó caer una fuerte lluvia con granizo.

—Tu lluvia no puede pararme, Tormenta.

—Me queda claro que ella no podrá pararte, pero se le llama distracción — respondió Ororo cuando dejó caer un relámpago sobre el mutante, dejándolo fuera de combate. —Vaya, sí que fue fácil, ¿Logan? ¿Logan? ¿Lograste entrar? — la mujer trataba de comunicarse con su compañero a través de un comunicador, pero éste no le respondía.

Pero no lo hacía porque no quería contestarle, no podía abrir la comunicación para hacerlo.

—Deja ir a la chica…— amenazó Wolverine, intentando que sus palabras fueran más altas que un susurro.

— ¿Porqué? Sirve como buena chica terrorista, ¿sabes? Esos inocentes dragones de cristal pasaran desapercibidos en las embajadas de los países que quieren exterminarnos, serán como llamadas de atención a que nos dejen en paz.

—Ya tienes suficientes…déjala ir—replicó Wolverine.

—Claro que no, seríamos un gran equipo.

—No…

Wolverine hizo un sobre esfuerzo para zafarse del agarre de Sombría, pero ella no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. Aun así, él lo intentó, intentó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que pudo mover su brazo que estaba alzado, para volver a la acción de romper la pared con sus garras.

—No… ¿qué haces?— dijo Sombría percatándose de que él estaba zafándose de su control.

—Vine a rescatar…a mi alumna favorita.

Decirlo en voz alta le ayudó bastante. Pudo liberarse del control de Sombría y cortó una pared del almacén para luego correr dentro de él.

— ¡Maggie! —exclamó cuando una bestia hecha de sombra atacó a Wolverine por la espalda, pero no se dejó vencer, comenzó a golpearla con sus garras hasta que ésta se desvaneció, pero pronto su lugar fue ocupado por otras dos bestias. Él se puso de pie, listo para atacarlas con sus garras, cuando escuchó la voz de Maggie.

— ¡Señor Logan, estamos aquí! — Wolverine rápido corrió hasta ella, seguido por las bestias de sombra.

Wolverine entró a una habitación, donde rápidamente pudo observar que estaban almacenadas las bombas de las que Sombría habló.

— ¡Señor Logan! — ahí estaba, encarcelada en una celda, a un lado de ella, el joven de Magneto.

— ¡Maggie! Tranquila, voy a salvarte — él corrió hasta la celda, donde con sus garras alcanzó a cortar sólo una parte, lo suficiente para deshacer el inhibidor de poder, pero las dos bestias mordieron sus brazos, dejándolo inmóvil y haciendo soltar un grito.

—No vas a hacerlo, Wolverine, no mientras yo exista.

—Tenía el presentimiento, que tú, quien quiera que seas, habías muerto hace mucho tiempo.

—No, Logan… la luz no siempre extingue a las sombras.

Sombría estaba comenzando a torturar a Wolverine con sus bestias, justo enfrente de los ojos de Maggie.

—Señor Logan…— Maggie no podía soportarlo. ¿Qué estaban haciéndole al Wolverine? Su piel se transformó en cristal, protegiéndola de sus mismos sentimientos y de los ataques enemigos. Pero su armadura no terminó de formarse, seguía creciendo y creciendo, hasta el punto que su figura humanoide se perdió.

— ¿Maggie?— preguntó Pyro al notar que el cristal de su cuerpo estaba comenzando a expandirse tanto, que el muro que los separaba se rompió y tuvo que escapar antes de ser aplastado.

Sombría estaba tan ocupada controlando a Logan que no se dio cuenta del monstruo que estaba dirigiéndose hacia ella.

— ¡Niña, ¿qué haces?! — exclamó asustada al ver aquella bestia tan grande.

— ¿Querías dragones?— aún se escuchaba su voz juvenil mientras hablaba. — ¡Aquí tienes al más grande, pero deberás dejar al señor Logan en paz!

Cuarzo, en forma de un dragón de cuatro patas, un poco parecido a los que formaba bajo el control de Sombría, sólo que sin el aire de escultura oriental, se acercó lo más posible a su captora, quien procuraba no mostrarse preocupada.

— ¿De qué sirve tener al más grande si no puedes escupir fuego como un auténtico? — dijo más bien como un reto, que Pyro se encargó de cumplir.

Tras dejar escapar una risa de diversión, Pyro manipuló el fuego que ocasionó los inhibidores de las celdas al romperse, e hizo que pareciera que éste salía de la boca del dragón de Cuarzo.

— ¿Qué decías, mujer de sombras? — soltó Pyro un poco burlesco.

— ¡Llegó la caballería! — exclamó Kurt entrando con el resto al almacén por medio de una tele transportación. —, Oh cielos, ¿ese es un gran dragón?— agregó al ver al enorme dragón.

Wolverine se reincorporó, liberándose de las bestias de sombra y saltando arriba del dragón, para luego saltar nuevamente hacia Sombría, que yacía en el suelo luego de tratar de escapar de las llamaradas de fuego. Wolveirne encajó sus garras justo a un lado del rostro de Sombría, que ya no se mostraba oscuro como sus sombras, si no como humana, una de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello grisáceo y de ojos turquesa.

— ¡Hielo, rápido congélala! —exclamó Ciclope y Bobby respondió rápido.

Por otro lado, Pyro trataba de acercarse a Cuarzo, quien poco a poco iba perdiendo tamaño, hasta volver a ser una adolescente. John la cargó en sus brazos hasta que su armadura de cristal se despareció.

—John — dijo ella sonriente, mientras él le correspondía la sonrisa.

—Estuviste asombrosa. Enserio que tus poderes son impresionantes.

—Aléjate de ella, basura — exclamó Wolverine acercándose a ambos. —. ¿Qué cara tienes de engañarla para traerla hasta aquí y luego hacer como que nada pasó

— ¡Yo no lo hice, viejo! — se defendió Pyro, bastante ofendido. —. Yo nunca le haría daño a Maggie.

— ¡Deja de mentir! — exclamó Wolverine mostrando sus garras a Pyro.

—Deja al chico, Logan — interrumpió Charles, deteniéndose a unos pasos de ellos. —. Él está diciendo la verdad. Sus sentimientos por Maggie son tales que no soporta la idea de que sufriera por su culpa.

Pyro lo miró sorprendido, era justo lo que pensaba, casi olvidaba por completo que el Profesor X podía leer mentes.

—Sí, eso mismo — agregó él.

Wolverine aún estaba enfadado. Miró a Charles, sabía que él no le mentiría, luego miró a Maggie y cómo el acolito de Magneto la sostenía en sus brazos. Gruñó una vez más y ocultó sus garras.

—Gracias señor Logan — dijo Maggie sonriendo. —. Gracias por haberme salvado.

—De nada niña, y más de vale que mañana no faltes al entrenamiento.

La joven sonrió. Luego él ayudó a Pyro para cargarla al Black Bird.

—Necesitas atención médica, John.

—No, estoy bien profesor.

— ¿Charles ¿Qué haces aquí? — Magneto llegó a las instalaciones levitando hasta llegar a Charles.

—Creo que la pregunta correcta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí? — contestó el profesor.

—Está bien, creo que la mayor parte de la culpa fue mía, yo me haré cargo de Sombría y Claudius por hacerle daño a uno de tus hijos. — dijo Magneto haciendo levitar los cuerpos inconscientes de los mutantes.

—Está bien, Magnus, llévatelos, y procura que se olviden de perseguir a Cuarzo o Wolverine.

—Lo haré Charles, bien, Pyro, vayámonos.

—P-pero quiero estar con… — él no estaba listo para irse aún.

—He dicho que nos vamos.

—Puedes visitarla cuando quieras a la mansión, las puertas estarán abiertas para ti, John — interrumpió el profesor para que él estuviera más tranquilo. Pyro asintió y luego se acercó a Magneto, pero él no dejó de sentirse preocupado por ella.

.

Días después.

Maggie reposaba en su habitación y sus compañeros iban hasta ahí para visitarla y decirle cuánto la extrañaban en los entrenamientos con Wolverine. De alguna manera, se habían enterado de que ella se sentía inútil a la hora de preparar la mesa para todos, por lo que Bobby le propuso que ambos sirvieran de beber; ella haciendo los vasos con su poder y él enfriándolos.

Eso le agradó. Nunca había pensando que podía hacer esa clase de cosas hasta que conoció a Sombría, con quien aprendió hasta hacer bombas.

—Maggie, quiero hablar contigo — dijo Wolverine una vez que ella estuvo sola.

—¿Qué pasa, señor Logan? —respondió la joven sonriente.

—Quiero disculparme por haber sido tan indiferente contigo, y quizá hasta quiero decirte que eso de formar éstas garras con tu cristal fue muy creativo de tu parte. Y también quiero decirte que los entrenamientos con estos mocosos sin ti son bastante aburridos.

Maggie sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Wolverine, y le parecieron tan dulces que hasta saltó para abrazarlo. Él se sorprendió al principio, pero luego accedió a corresponderle el abrazo, pero no de la manera melosa como ella.

—Gracias.

—Sí, sí, iré a encerar mi moto, recupérate Maggie. — Wolverine salió de la habitación, dejando a la joven sola, cuando en el pasillo se encontró a John cargando con un ramo de flores.

—Hola viejo —dijo el joven cuando Logan lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó al muro. —. Oye, tranquilo... sólo vine a visitar a Maggie.

—Lo sé, no vayas a lastimarla, o si no te enfrentarás a mi furia, ¿entendido? — Logan lo soltó y retomó su camino, mientras John entró a la habitación de Maggie.

Todo eso lo observó Charles, y con una sonrisa, observó a Logan desaparecer en el pasillo de la mansión.

* * *

_Jijiji, quizás debí publicar un capítulo con la introducción hacia ella para que la conocieran mejor :v_

_En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este humilde capítulo de una servidora._

_Que pasen bonita tarde. :*_

_Serán bienvenidos sus reviews, cualquier pregunta o comentario. _


End file.
